Alpha (Inazuma Eleven)
|-|Protocol Omega= |-|Keshin Armed= Summary Alpha is a character from Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, who acts as the first main antagonist in the season as the first administrator of El Dorado. He is an A-Class Administrator, given the code ‘Alpha’ in El Dorado, the organisation governing the world 200 years in the future and travels through time fixing errors and changing history in a way which does not bring severe consequences to the present. He comes off as emotionless and performs any act in his mission dryly and without hesitation, showing great obedience to his superiors. During Chrono Stone, he is the first administrator tasked with erasing soccer throughout history, in which he had done for the most part until Tenma Matsukaze was resisting the erasure. Him and his team Protocol Omega were used to battle the remaining remnants of soccer, before Fei Rune had appeared on the scene and allowed for Tenma to fight back. Alpha had been ordered to retreat after conceding a goal to The Tenmas, though was shortly put back on the mission by travelling to the past and targeting Endou Mamoru before he had formed the Raimon Soccer Club. Tenma, Fei and Wondeba followed him using the Inazuma TM Caravan, and was helped by a parallel world version of Yuuichi Tsurugi, who was able to play soccer. After losing once again, Alpha’s last chance had come by having to directly defeat Raimon once the alterations in history were being fixed, to which after a long battle, he and his team had lost 1-0, as he was sent to MUGEN Prison for retraining. He later returns after Raimon and El Dorado align for the Ragnarok tournament against the Second Stage Children in Feida. He is placed in El Dorado Team 02 with Shindou as captain along with Beta and Gamma against Giru. Despite their level ups after training in MUGEN, Alpha, Beta and Gamma could not see eye to eye and instead intended on doing their own thing in the match than working together. After seeing Shindou’s devised tactics Kami no Takuto Fire Illusion that matched his abilities perfectly, he began coordinating, and the team had eventually won with a score of 5-4. After the match, he allowed and supported Chrono Storm in their final fight against The Lagoon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, higher with Keshin and Keshin Armed | 6-B, higher with Keshin and Keshin Armed Name: Alpha (Codename, real name unknown) Origin: Inazuma Eleven GO Gender: Male Age: Unknown, most likely in his teens Classification: A-Class El Dorado Administrator, Forward, Captain and No.10 of Protocol Omega, No.6 of El Dorado Team 02 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura Projection, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Projection, Soul Resonation, Fusion Empowerment, Armor Creation, Transformation, Pseudo Flight, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Alternate Self Resonance (Can have parallel versions of herself resonate to increase her power and techniques when parallel timelines created) |-|With Sphere Device = Time Stop, Time Travel, Teleportation, Information Manipulation, Mind Control, Sealing (Type 1), BFR, Transmutation, Cloth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Was able to casually beat Tenma’s Majin Pegasus Arc with a base strike, Was only matched by Tenma after 18 parallel versions of himself resonated to multiply his power, Easily ran through Fractal House from three of Fei’s Dupli), higher with Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou (Alpha’s Keshin grants him stronger powers and abilities when released), higher with Keshin Armed (Much stronger than Base Keshin, was able to beat Yuuichi’s Keshin Armed one on one) | At least Continent level (Much stronger than before, able to keep up with Second Stage Children, Contributed ⅓ of the power in Omega Attack), higher with Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, higher with Keshin Armed. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (His passes with Protocol Omega had initially been too fast for Tenma), higher with Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, higher with Keshin Armed. Possibly FTL (Some hissatsus and Keshins such as Dragon Blaster or Kousoku no Maxim are stated to harness light or move faster than it) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before, can keep up with Second Stage Children), higher with Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, higher with Keshin Armed. Possibly FTL (Omega Attack seems to possess light based properties such as white light refraction). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, higher with Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, higher with Keshin Armed | At least Continent Class, higher with Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, higher with Keshin Armed. Durability: At least Large Island level (Withstood a shot from both Keshin Armed Tenma and Yuuichi), higher with Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, higher with Keshin Armed (Provides additional armor) | At least Country level, possibly Large Country level (Should be somewhat comparable to members of Chrono Storm who can withstand attacks such as Saryuu’s Shellbit Burst that multiplies his power by 7x), higher with Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, higher with Keshin Armed. Stamina: Extremely High (Comparable to Beta, Able to use Keshin Armed less sparingly) Range: Average human melee, Several thousand metres with hissatsu techniques and a soccer ball Standard Equipment: Soccer Ball, Sphere Device Intelligence: Fairly High (Based on soccer knowledge and skill, can transfer and acquire data from and to other people, Is ranked as an A-Class El Dorado Administrator and should be knowledgeable specifically on time travelling) Weaknesses: Lacks expression and emotion, Unable to understand a few simple negative emotions, Can only summon her keshin a limited number of times, and it will require time before a Keshin that has been defeated can recover. Keshin Armed drains her stamina longer than usual and has a time limit (Which is why it is used in shorter bursts). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu: *'Shoot Command 01 - Spinning Transam:' A shoot hissatsu where Alpha conjures a whirlwind by spinning and ascending into the air. The ball is ascended along with him by the whirlwind, as Alpha then strikes it from above in the direction of the goal. *'Shoot Command 03 - Gauss Shot:' A shoot hissatsu where Alpha spins the ball between his feet, charging up the ball’s magnetic fields around it, which then forcibly propels the ball forward as Alpha delivers a sharp kick to it. *'Claymore:' Alpha digs the ball into the earth with a kick in front of the opponent, where he then makes a hand gesture for the ball to come back up as a cluster of metallic earth spikes arise from the ground around it. Combination Hissatsu: *'Shoot Command 24 - Omega Attack:' A team attack used with Beta and Gamma, in which the three create a prism around the ball, and then strike it from 3 angles that split the white light and releases a large blast with all the colours of the spectrum to push the ball towards the goal. This technique is considered Protocol Omega’s strongest shot, in which Alpha was able to perform with Beta and Gamma on their first time doing so, and was able to break through 4 Second Stage Children as well as Giru’s goalkeeper Bufuu with his Rejection technique. *'Tactics AX03 - Bermuda Wave:' Hissatsu tactics that Alpha used with his teammates Einamu and Reiza (Though can most likely perform this with any Protocol Omega member). The three create a triangular zone through their passes and formation around opponents, forming a purple energy force field that can trap and immobilise whoever its within it temporarily. It is mainly used on defenders to maintain an offense. Keshin: A Keshin, or Avatar, is the physical manifestation of one’s spiritual energy and heart, with its strength and abilities determined by the spirit of its user. These Keshin’s are brought out with intense training and feeling among individuals, making them only usable by the extremely skilled. These Keshin’s take the form of a large anthropomorphic creature that appears visibly behind their summoner and with this Keshin summoned, the user has the physical force and power of it on their side, increasing their strength and momentum as well as gaining new hissatsu or abilities. In some cases, however, Keshins can only be brought out a limited number of times and if destroyed, they will require time to restore for the user to summon them back (Though is usually only a few minutes or so within the matches). However, Keshin drawing is possible which allows teammates to give a portion of their spiritual energy to draw out and strengthen another person’s Keshin. Keshin fusion is also possible, in which users can fuse their souls to create a stronger keshin. Keshins also protects the user’s mind and spirit preventing them from being mentally deterred from their passions or mind-controlled (Note that it doesn’t protect from any other mental attacks). In the Danball Senki crossover, it is also stated that Keshins can prevent their users from being completely erased from space-time, though only if their spirits are strong and do not give in to despair. *'Keshin Armed:' Keshin Armed is a technique that further allows the user to strengthen themselves using their Keshins, to which the user equips their keshin onto them. This raises their speed, power and grants them extra abilities. The user, however, must be able to communicate with or understand their keshin to use this. It has been stated that Kenshin Armed is stronger than Mixi Maxing, however at the expense of more energy, and therefore has a time limit. Alpha’s Keshin: |-|Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou = Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, or Sovereign of the Skies Feng-Huang, is Alpha’s Keshin resembling that of the East Asian mythological phoenix Fenghuang, possessing large wings and seen with his hands in a praying formation. It is stated to be a celestial creature with godlike power. Alpha typically uses Houou in Keshin Armed, who with this power is able to score easily through Fei’s Dupli Machos alone, who would require 3 extra defenders in order to block just a base shot from Alpha. Alpha in his Keshin Armed form was also able to beat parallel timeline Yuuichi in his, and can briefly hold back a shot from both Tenma and Yuuichi together while in their own Keshin Armed. Hissatsu: *'Shoot Command K01 - Houou Rekka:' Alpha’s Keshin shot, where Alpha summons flames from his feet, using them to walk across the air with Houou behind him. Once reaching a sufficient height, Houou claps his hands as the flames are fed into the kick Alpha is about to strike with, shooting the ball in the direction of the goal, making it resemble a fiery bird as it is shot. *'Pass Boost:' Houou’s Keshin skill, where Alpha and any teammates passing of the ball are increased in speed. Sphere Device: The Sphere Device is a multi-utility device in the shape and size of a soccer ball which is used by El Dorado. This device can expand out to a ball from just a disc and can move at the user’s will, even without having to kick it. This allows it to freely levitate, come back to their user when far or seek out others on its own (even through separate timelines). It has multiple buttons around that each activate a different utility. *'Time Warp Mode:' Allows user to freely travel to the future or past at will. Has a range however and person will have to be close to the device to transport them. *'Move Mode:' Allows the user to teleport themselves and others whenever they desire within the timeline they are in. Its range is unknown, but has been able to teleport to places within Japan. *'Strike Mode:' Coats the Sphere Device in an orange light, that allows for it to function like a regular soccer ball without having to worry about damaging it. The difference being it does not require someone to kick it as its only way of movement. It can move and stop at the user’s will, even midair. *'Mind Control Mode:' Able to emit strange light waves that can brainwash anyone within its vicinity. Its light rays have shown to reach across a whole stadium and brainwash a whole audience. It is also able to transfer specific information and commands into someone's brain directly. However, the mind control can be resisted if opponents are aware of the light and have a strong willpower to resist it. Keshin users have an immunity towards this mind control due to the Keshins being able to protect and preserve the minds and emotions of their users. *'Lock-In Mode:' Able to produce strong vacuum waves that can drag people into the Compressed Dimension within the device. When sealed in this dimension, the victim is unable to move at all and have been successfully captured. These vacuum waves can be blocked, as they were by Endou’s God Hand V temporarily, however even then the waves can increase in strength, which was able to instantly overpower God Hand V and catch Endou. These waves can also be resisted by a strong willpower, and anyone who can successfully resist it will instead be transformed into that of a Chrono Stone. Chrono Stones are formed when the force trying to erase clashes with the will of someone who refuses to disappear and resists, in which a point of contradiction is formed in the timeline which leaves a small stone. This means the victim was transmuted into a Chrono Stone, which can emit the influence of whoever it has converted into an energy that increases the improvement rates and power awakening of people around it. Zanark for instance used the power of Endou’s Chrono Stone to strengthen himself as the season progressed. *'Field-make Mode:' Creates a soccer pitch in a sufficiently open space, fit with pitch markings, two sets of benches and 2 goalposts. It has also been able to summon a rectangular forcefield that traps opponents within the field to prevent them from escaping. *'Call Mode:' Allows user to call for items from El Dorado headquarters. This has only been shown to transport different clothing however. *'Time Stop:' There is an unspecified function on the device which lets the user pause a past timeline, stopping it and everything that belongs in that timeline completely. Alpha had used this function to contact El Dorado and most likely complete his mission without hindrance. It is implied Alpha was going to directly affect that of a young Tsurugi and Yuuichi while in this paused time state, which can somewhat make it combat applicable. However, anything that does not belong in the current timeline will not be stopped by this effect. There is no other known limitations towards it. Key: Pre MUGEN Training | Post MUGEN Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Captains Category:Athletes Category:Federal Agents Category:Time Travelers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Stone Walls Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6